Story of my life
by NavyCullen
Summary: cuenta la leyenda, que un día, aparecerá un dios sayayin que los llevara al esplendor...
1. Chapter 1

Cuenta la leyenda que, un ser imperfecto llevara a la gloria a 2 razas, sera capaz de dar todo por la estabilidad de ambas razas...

HACE MILES DE AÑOS, LOS ELFOS CREARON COMO MEDIDA DE PROTECCION A UNA NUEVA RAZA, LOS SAYAYINES.

Los sayayines gozaban de privilegios ya que cuidaban demasiado bien a los elfos, la unica regla era no mezclarse con los elfos. pero uno de los guerreros poso sus ojos en la diosa varda que estaba comprometida con eru, este guerrero habia salvado miles de veces a la diosa que se le permitio ser su guardia de confianza y asi un dia los dos se entregaron a una pasion desconocida.

El alma del sayayin a pesar de ser un guerrero era la mas pura lo que le permitio crear un ser que sobrepasaba a esas 2 razas. Cuando los elfos se enteraron desterraron a todos los sayayines, eru persiguio al responsable de su deshonra pero no lo encontro, desatando la mas sangrienta caceria de sayayines y elfos, auqel guerrero se nego a dejar a su diosa y fue a buscarle, en la huida ella resulto herida de muerte y dividio aque fruto en 2, una mitad permaneceria en los descendientes de aquel guerrero y la otra en los descendientes de varda:.

Cuando ella murio en brazos de su amor, el suelo se simbro y su cabello negro se volvio al mas puro rucio, llenando del odio y sed de sangre que les caracteriza a los sayayines, el guerrero legendario habia nacido y termino con la vida de eru y los participes de su dolor.

los sayayines fueron desterrados a un remoto planeta tratados como mercenarios que serian llamados a llevar a la paz a los elfos.

Desde ese entonces los descendientes de Varda buscan a los descendientes de aquel sayayin que murio años despues, para darles el poder de protegerlos.

han pasado ya miles de años, y un Chico de tez palida, orejas en punta llega a lo que antes fuera el templo sagrado, mira a un ser e tez negra.

-Mr popo!...- Se acerco a el que le hizo reverencia

-Sir Legolas, ha llegado la hora?- Mr popo

-Arwen lo encontro, estaba agonizando y tomo su semilla- Legolas lo miro

-Ojala en unos años mas nos ayude a resarcir lo que esos androides han hecho.

-Ojala Mr popo... Ojala_ El elfo miro el borde, ahora en la tuerra reinaba el caos, los super guerreros eran solo leyendas que se iban con el tiempo.

Legolas vio acercarse a una hermosa joven de tez palida, como el pero su cabello negro.

-Mi bebe necesitara un padre, despues que nazca se lo dare a su padre, el lo necesitara- Arwen le dijo

-Tu padre se enfurecera- Legolas la miro

-el solo me mando, no me tomo en cuenta... yo no deseo ser madre... todos vamos a hacer sacrificios. Arwen desaparecio

_pobre bebe- Legolas desaparecio tras de ella.

Ahora el futuro dependia en parte de ella y ese embarazo,, ahora ella era importante para esa profesia

Dos chicos caminaban bajo la lluvia, el rojo de aquel anuncio los hizo estremecer, el un chico de ojos azul y cabello violeta se detuvo ante lo que vio mientras ella una chica de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo tono, siguió hasta tropesar con algo. Lo miro incrédula, allí estaba boca abajo la única persona que había cuidado de ella y que de verdad la amaba. Trunks en un desplante de ira se convisrtio en super sayayin y ella lo observo, parecía ida, solo se elevo por los cielos y se marcho, llego a la parte trasera de la corporación capsula, se introdujo en ella y se marcho, para cuando Bulma se dio cuenta era ya demasiado tarde.

La chica abrió los ojos en un raro desierto, pensó lo que había pasado y decidió volver, cerro la compuerta de la maquina y la hizo prender, pero era un aparato prueba, asi que no funciono, estuvo pegada allí 2 dias, pero no pudo componerla, asi que al fin decidió esconderla.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no sentía hambre ni cansancio, y pronto llego a una hermosa montaña, pensó que alucinaba, ya que en su tiempo esa montaña no era tan hermosa, miro todo lo que le rodeaba. Un mareo la invadió y la vista se le nulo, lo ultimo que recuerda es el golpe seco en el pasto.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, sintió una cobija sobre ella, se levanto rápido, el aroma de comida y flores frescas le llego de inmediato, la casa estaba tal como la recordaba y pensó que era un sueño. Abrió la puerta lentamente y camino hasta donde estaba el aroma. Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a una mujer delgada de cabello negro, un hombre de cabello negro que jugaba con un niño de unos 4 años, ese niño la impacto, era el, en ese tiempo su maestro Gohan era un niño y nada estaba mal.

La joven pareja se dio cuenta de ella

-Hola soy Milk- Se acerco a saludarla, su cara era tan dulce como la recordaba, siempre deseando que su maestro fuese todo menos guerrero- Ven has de estar hambrienta

-G.. Gracias- La chica camino hasta ellos y tomo asiento junto al pequeño, de inmediato Milk le sirvió una poción de arroz que ella devoro en instantes.

-Creo que necesitaremos mas- Dijo el joven esposo de –Milk, la mujer le sirvió el doble y comio hasta saciarse, lo había olvidado, su raza comia todo lo que se pudiese.

-Estuvo delicioso- La chica sonrio

-Has de tener unos 11 años verdad?- Milk recibió un débil si- Y tus padres?

Como explicar que ella venia de otro tiempo, que ella y Gohan la habían acogido después que su madre la abandonara?

-S..si… mi nombre es-penso 2 segundos, no podía revelar su nombre, al menos por ahora- Me llamo Umi y mis padres están muertos, no tengo a nadie…

-Lindo nomre- Interrumpio el joven- Soy Son Goku y bienvenida a la familia son- Gku le extendió la mano y su esposa también – Y el es Gohan

La chica estaba incrédula, el noble corazón de goku era tal como lo había descrito Bulma, la inseparable amiga de Goku, apartir de ese momento ella entro a formar parte de la familia, tomaba clases con Gohan y le enseñaba algunas otras, por las tardes se escapaba a entrenar con Goku, en pocos días le tomaron un inmenso cariño a la chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos chicos caminaban bajo la lluvia, el rojo de aquel anuncio los hizo estremecer, el un chico de ojos azul y cabello violeta se detuvo ante lo que vio mientras ella una chica de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo tono, siguió hasta tropesar con algo. Lo miro incrédula, allí estaba boca abajo la única persona que había cuidado de ella y que de verdad la amaba. Trunks en un desplante de ira se convisrtio en super sayayin y ella lo observo, parecía ida, solo se elevo por los cielos y se marcho, llego a la parte trasera de la corporación capsula, se introdujo en ella y se marcho, para cuando Bulma se dio cuenta era ya demasiado tarde.

La chica abrió los ojos en un raro desierto, pensó lo que había pasado y decidió volver, cerro la compuerta de la maquina y la hizo prender, pero era un aparato prueba, asi que no funciono, estuvo pegada allí 2 dias, pero no pudo componerla, asi que al fin decidió esconderla.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no sentía hambre ni cansancio, y pronto llego a una hermosa montaña, pensó que alucinaba, ya que en su tiempo esa montaña no era tan hermosa, miro todo lo que le rodeaba. Un mareo la invadió y la vista se le nulo, lo ultimo que recuerda es el golpe seco en el pasto.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, sintió una cobija sobre ella, se levanto rápido, el aroma de comida y flores frescas le llego de inmediato, la casa estaba tal como la recordaba y pensó que era un sueño. Abrió la puerta lentamente y camino hasta donde estaba el aroma. Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a una mujer delgada de cabello negro, un hombre de cabello negro que jugaba con un niño de unos 4 años, ese niño la impacto, era el, en ese tiempo su maestro Gohan era un niño y nada estaba mal.

La joven pareja se dio cuenta de ella

-Hola soy Milk- Se acerco a saludarla, su cara era tan dulce como la recordaba, siempre deseando que su maestro fuese todo menos guerrero- Ven has de estar hambrienta

-G.. Gracias- La chica camino hasta ellos y tomo asiento junto al pequeño, de inmediato Milk le sirvió una poción de arroz que ella devoro en instantes.

-Creo que necesitaremos mas- Dijo el joven esposo de –Milk, la mujer le sirvió el doble y comio hasta saciarse, lo había olvidado, su raza comia todo lo que se pudiese.

-Estuvo delicioso- La chica sonrio

-Has de tener unos 11 años verdad?- Milk recibió un débil si- Y tus padres?

Como explicar que ella venia de otro tiempo, que ella y Gohan la habían acogido después que su madre la abandonara?

-S..si… mi nombre es-penso 2 segundos, no podía revelar su nombre, al menos por ahora- Me llamo Umi y mis padres están muertos, no tengo a nadie…

-Lindo nomre- Interrumpio el joven- Soy Son Goku y bienvenida a la familia son- Gku le extendió la mano y su esposa también – Y el es Gohan

La chica estaba incrédula, el noble corazón de goku era tal como lo había descrito Bulma, la inseparable amiga de Goku, apartir de ese momento ella entro a formar parte de la familia, tomaba clases con Gohan y le enseñaba algunas otras, por las tardes se escapaba a entrenar con Goku, en pocos días le tomaron un inmenso cariño a la chica.

Había pasado un año desde que la chica llegara a esa línea del tiempo, no olvidaba la razon por la cual había llegado allí, extrañaba horrores a sus amigos, pero la suerte ya estaba decidida. Sintio la presencia de Raditz en cuanto entro en la atmosfera terrestre. Recordo lo que pasaría en ese momento, Gohan la había protegido y no sabia mucho de peleas, asi que aunque ella interviniera no pasaría gran cosa y tal vez hasta Piccolo moriría.

Deciciones…. Decisiones…. Ella estaría allí, pero definitivamente no pelearía como los 2 hombres, su potencial no era para tanto, asi que en cuanto se sucito el secuestro de Gohan y la chica estaba en el campo de batalla con ellos. Cuando goku murió le encomendó a Piccolo que entrenara mas a Gohan y a la niña.

Cuando el namecu la iba a tomar ella emprendió el vuelo y lo dejo en el suelo, volar era lo que mejor sabia hacer ya que las batallas no eran su fuerte. Piccolo la miro desde el suelo un momento, reconoció esa actitud de autosificiencia que el tenia, y se elevo tras ella, pero le jalo la mano y la llevo a un paramo desolado, donde arrojo al suelo al pobre Gohan.

En su tiempo Gohan le había contado acerca de piccolo y creció amando esa idea del padre Piccolo.

-Asi que sabes volar- Dijo inexpresivamente Piccolo

-Si- La chica lo miro sonreírle.

-Un inútil menos, ya tendre que arreglarme con ese niño- Piccolo le dio la espalda y comenzó con el entrenamiento de Gohan.

Y así pasaron los meses, muchas veces piccolo tuvo que curar a la joven por las heridas que este le provocaba, la joven era necia y le daba batalla con los huesos fracturados, pero el noto que en ocasiones su estado se debilitaba demasiado, poco a poco le fue tomando un cariño más grande que el que sentía por Gohan.

Que haces?- Le grito Piccolo a la chica, que estaba con un pedazo de hielo de un iceberg que minutos antes rompiera que la chica se colocaba en el cuello, al acercarse la vio azulada y pudo escuchar como su corazón latía como si fuese a salirse de su pecho, la sostuvo un momento en sus brazos y pudo ver una sonrisa de la chica

Perdóneme Sr. Yo…- La pequeña respiro hondo y el pensó que moriría en sus brazos

Te has vuelto mas fuerte-Piccolo pudo arrancarle una sonrisa antes de que cayera rendida.

La fecha de la llegada de los 2 extraterrestres llego, ambos miraban a los guerreros que allí se encontraban y a la pequeña que ya en ese entonces tenía 13 años, Piccolo noto que la energía de la chica era similar a la de los 3 sayayines que estaban allí, era una esencia exactamente igual, quien diablos es esta niña?, pensó Piccolo para sí mismo.

Mientras el pensaba, Nappa arremetía con una potente bola de energía, ella se abalanzo para cubrir a Gohan con su cuerpo, cerro los ojos fuertemente en espera del impacto, pero eso nunca sucedió, se giro y vio a Piccolo protegiéndoles… ya todos estaba muertos y nadie mas podía auxiliarlos y cuando Piccolo estuvo tendido en el piso la chica lo recostó en sus piernas mientras Gohan lloraba sin parar, Piccolo se despidió de ellos y al final les dedico una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos por fin.

La chica sintió como algo la sacudia y se elvanto, coloco su mano frente a ella y de un golpe dejo maltrecho a Nappa, sintió que todo le dio vueltas y que caia al piso. Fue lo ultimo que supo.

Cuando al final abrió los ojos iban rumbo al hospital, se incorporo de inmediato.

-Que haces- Milk la sento de inmediato

-nn..naada- Se puso nerviosa, no podía permitir que la siguieran protegiendo como su maestro Gohan y verlos morir como lo había hecho el, por eso había huido de su mejor amigo.

-dejala milk… ella se desmayo por la impresión de ver morir a Piccolo- Bulma dijo de forma triste al recordar a su novio muerto.

En el hospital la chica solo observo con detenimiento lo que hacían a los demás, le llamo la atención como las enfermeras y los médicos atendían de inmediato.

-Te gustaría ser como ellos?- Milk tenia rato viendo lo maravillada que estaba.

-Si, se ve que no se les escapa nada- Dijo maravillada y pensó que asi podría ayudar si en algún momento volvia a su tiempo.

-Pues ya casi cumples los 14 años, podrías entrar al bachillerato y ser enfermera- Milk la vio sonreir

Que era lo comico de su situación? Ser medio elfo? Ser medio Sayayin? Estar enferma? O ser enfermera? O incluso ser una viajera del tiempo?

Contuvo una risa que opaco el recuerdo de Piccolo, e3staba pensando en el cuando los gritos de Milk la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-QUEEEEEEEE? Ella es una niña…. Quieres ir?- Milk la cuestiono y la miro un momento no sabia de que hablaban.

-ir a Namekusein- Dijo Bulma.

-si- Dijo sin inmutarse y miro a Milk al borde del colapso- Asi podre cerciorarme que Gohan estudie- Le guiño un ojo a Gohan.

-Solo asi iran los 2- Milk había dicho su ultima palabra

Mas tarde ella espero a Bulma.

-Asi que quieres dedicarte a ser medico?- Bulma le sonrio mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella.

- si se puede si- La joven miraba el piso.

-Entonces yo te ayudare a entrar a una buena escuela…. Que pasa?- Bulma se detuvo y quedo frente de ella.

-No lo digas a nadie…. Promételo- Dijo en voz baja

-ok- Prometio Bulma de forma solemne.

- Quiero antes que nada sepas mi nombre verdadero… me llamo Marina- Marina la observo

-Ok te dire navy para no confundirnos ya que de esto no podre comentar nada nunca- Bulma le sonrio y escucho todo acerca de su enfermedad , Marina cuido los detalles de donde venia.

-Yo te conseguiré algo para el camino y no te suceda nada y comenzare a trabajar en una cura- esa era Bulma.. la Bulma que ella conocía a la que le había robado la maquina en un furo.

Iniciaria un nuevo viaje, un viaje lleno de aventuras, donde desarrollo mas su poder y donde frezzear la vio como un objeto para su colección, donde Piccolo revivió y donde volvieron pensando que Goku había muerto, al menos ella sabia que no.

El tiempo y un nuevo año comenzó a pasar y Bulma cumplió su promesa, entro a un bachillerato con enfermería de alto prestigio, pronto algo llegaría a su vida y comenzaría un cambio que ella no esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

El reloj marcaba cuarto para las 12, de verdad se estaba haciendo pesada la clase de anatomía cardiaca, Marina miraba atenta el proyector, esas estructuras que no eran funcionales en su propio corazón, esbozo una sonrisa, cuando de repente sintió algo, un ki conocido…. No era posible, no pudieron construir así de rápido otra.

Aprovechando el receso salió disparada y cruzo lo mas rápido que pudo la ciudad y el desierto, pudo ver a Piccolo y descendió frente de el, no quería verle la cara a ese ki, no ahora.

-Hola

"No voy a voltear… no voy a voltear"

Se dijo para ella, pero inevitablemente lo hizo, se giro y se quedo viendo ese par de ojos azul cielo, esos ojos que se parecían demasiado a los de ella.

-Como?- Marina se acerco poco a poco y puso su mano en el hombro de aquel recién llegado, una habilidad que solo comparten seres superiores con otros, comunicarse en la mente de ellos- Estas aquí? Yo… perdóname por favor

-Era de esperarse, la única persona que era tuya había dejado de existir… Buscamos la manera de saber de ti y eso nos llevo a tu tio Kevin, lo encontramos y el nos llevo a un nuevo mundo, una dimensión lejana… Se llama Cefiro, es el lugar donde los Elfos se refugian al ya no querer seguir con nosotros. Como sabes ya muy pocos elfos viven en la tierra, sus pocos habitantes decidieron irse a céfiro. Sabes es curioso, ellos tienen un sistema del pilar… y un mago supremo… Tu abuelo vive allí

Todos estaba atentos a la mirada que ambos compartían, por momentos veian la sonrisa de la chica y por otros la melancolía de esta. Pasaron 2 horas mas y al fin ella solto el hombro del chico.

Piccolo resoplo, como era posible que ella conociera a alguien como el? De donde venia? Por que se sentía asi?

-Alli esta!- Grito el joven, rompiendo la concentración del namec, de inmediato se arremolinaron con Goku.

-ustedes que hacen aquí?- Dijo el sayayin

-Este chico nos dijo que vendrías.. lo conoces?- Bulma pregunto con alegría

-No- Respondio Goku terminando de salir de la nave.

-Señor Goku, me acompañaría para hablar a solas- El joven recibió un si de Goku, antes de ir tras el Giro y vio a Marina –No te excluye esto

- Si- Marina volo tras ellos, después de las revelaciones del futuro de Trunks es momento de ella.

- Pero que tiene que ver Umi en esto?- Dijo Goku mirándola.

-Yo estoy aquí por un error… Cuando Gohan murió…- La voz de Marina se quebró al recordar a su maestro muerto – Yo me robe la maquina del tiempo original que no estaba bien hecha, me encontraba deseperada y dolida, asi fue como llegue aquí, he visto cosas que solo nos contaron, he sido parte de algunas cosas y de otras no porque no puedo cambiar el orden por que hasta yo desaparecería.

-Espera… tu ya sabias volar y luchar… Tu eres…

Piccolo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el origen de la chica, no lo podía creer, una princesa y sayayin!

-Es hora de irme y conmigo tu- Trunks miro a Marina negarse.

-Dame 1 años mas y me ire contigo… La nave la repare y… Podre ir contigo en 1 año Trunks… Aun debo convertirme en Super- Marina se acerco y lo abrazo

-1 Año… los elfos encontraron algo- Trunks le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

Cuando se acercaron y Piccolo conto su versión Marina miro al cielo y pudo ver a su amigo despedirse de ellos.

Nadie pregunto mas, nadie mas se entero que ella era un sayayin, termino en ese año con honores la escuela y decidió volver a futuro in decir ni una palabra.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla, Mayo llego y con ello la reunión de los guerreros Z.

Pero donde estaban Trunk y Marina? Los androides comenzaron a atacar sin piedad a las personas, Trunks no sabía quienes eran los androides que atacaban en ese momento, los tomaron por sorpresa, un potente y rayo mortal estuvo apunto de terminar con ellos, pero repentinamente una especie de ola la aparto, algo en forma de dragón azul de ojos rojo se cruzo por su camino.

-Tu! Quien eres?- Grito uno de los androides, el de aspecto mayor.

- Una niña- Dijo el otro androide.

-Llévense rápido a Goku- Ordeno la dueña de aquel extraño poder, la miraron impresionantes, era ella… Piccolo la reconoció

-Umi- Susurro Piccolo, sintió como una potente luz le rozo y fue dirección a la Chica.

-Dagas de Hielo- Invoco y de inmediato las dagas cortaron en pedazos la luz haciéndole chispas.

-Que demonios es esto- Pensó piccolo- Se supone que eso es una leyenda.. que nadie puede mezclar los poderes de un elfo en un mundo como la tierra… que demonios paso… como se convirtió en portadora de seres

Piccolo no daba credito a lo que pasaba, la lucha le impidió seguir pensando. Marina al fin pudo derrotar al androide de cuerpo redondo y se planto frente al de aspecto viejo que huyo sin remedio.

-Bruja!- Dijo Vegeta… Tu no existes… Te quedaste como leyenda de Vejita… No es posible

-Si fue posible lo de el guerrero legendario!- Marina tenia algo diferente en su mirada, se notaba algo de desilusión, se veía pálida y mas flaca de lo que la recordaban.

-No puedes ser tu!- Vegeta se planto frente ella.

-No me fastidies! Tu solo eres un príncipe.. un sayayin creado para cuidarme asi que limítate a eso… nadie te da ordenes y nadie me da ordenes… soy una Guerrera mágica que tuvo que ver morir de nuevo a sus amigas y al amor de su vida… así que no me vengas con estupideces y trabaja en algo.

Marina salió disparada al cielo, que le había pasado? Vegeta la sigios.

-Que paso?- Krilin le pregunto a Trunks

-Fue un error pedirle que fuera… Se entero …


End file.
